


another chance he takes

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Chocolate, Dating, Daydreaming, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of AgentTaser short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts), [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts), [aspiring_trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_trashfire/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  "[Because I love you, okay?"; 'Disastrous Date' for sarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305230#workskin)

3.  '[Secret Santa' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305278#workskin)

4.  '[Sunrise' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305302#workskin)

5.  ***** '[ABO; Sex Pollen; Exhibitionism' for aspiring-trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305356#workskin)

6.  ***** '[Semi Public' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305389#workskin)

7.  '[Stargazing' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305413#workskin)

8.  '[Sweaters' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305431#workskin)

9.  '[Fake Relationship' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305452#workskin)

10.  '[Dark Chocolate' for tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305500#workskin)

11.  '[Books' for sarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/39305530#workskin)

12.  "[Hey. Hey... it's just me." - for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753720/chapters/44099089)


	2. "Because I love you, okay?"; 'Disastrous Date' for sarastark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Dating

Darcy sighed and got up to get her coat.  She kind of doubted he’d even realize she’d gone.  

His phone had been ringing nonstop since they’d been seated, and while she understood that Phil was a busy dude with tons of important things to attend to…she’d kind of been hoping for at least one night where  _she_  was the important thing.  

So, when he ran after her a few minutes later, Darcy was actually half-surprised at the attention. “Darcy…please don’t go.”  

“Why?” she asked, still walking along the sidewalk towards the subway.  

“Because I love you, okay?”

She turned, shooting him a look of indifference.  “You don’t have to love me, you just have to pay attention to me.”  

Phil smirked, pulling out his phone and turning it off.  “How about both?”  

 


	3. 'Secret Santa' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Gift Giving, Fluff

The second she picked up the gift from the table, he wanted to take it back.  It wasn’t enough. It was too much.  She wasn’t going to like it.  Or it was weird.  It was weird, right?  He should have sprung for a Starbucks gift card or something.  Everyone was going to know how he felt.  

It was just…when he’d seen it in the store, he knew she needed it.  And as luck would have it, he was her Secret Santa, so everything was working out for the best.  He had an excuse to get it for her.  

Darcy made a face when she picked up the oddly shaped package, turning it over in her hands before she tore off the paper.  She gasped, holding it up in the air.  

A stuffed Dalek from Doctor Who.  It even said “Exterminate!” when you squeezed it.  

“Oh my gosh!”  She grinned widely.  “He’s so CUTE, thanks to my Secret Santa, whoever you are!”  

He didn’t say anything then. Not for the rest of the party either.  Wasn’t even going to, if she hadn’t cornered him on the way out the door.

“Thank you, Phil.”  

“How do you know it was me?” he asked, shrugging on his coat and reaching for his hat.  

“Because I asked everyone else and nobody fessed up…” she looked down at the toy in her hands.  “How’d you know I like Doctor Who?”  

“Because you watch it at your desk and sometimes your earbuds aren’t plugged in all the way.”  

“Oh…” she blushed a particularly bright shade of pink before reaching for him.  She pulled him closer for a hug and it felt like every nerve ending was on full alert.  Like he could feel the heat of her fingers where she grasped his arm.  Even through his coat.  

She hesitated before moving closer, pressing her lips tentatively to his before backing off just as quickly.  He missed her the second she left him, mumbling “Happy Holidays” under her breath and stealing back into the party.  

He half wanted to go after her.  To take her hand and lead her somewhere quiet.  Where they could talk.  Or not talk, whichever…

But he didn’t.  He simply pulled up the collar of his coat and went out the door. 

 


	4. 'Sunrise' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Sunrise' by Norah Jones
> 
> Fluff, Banter

The knock on her door was jarring.  Darcy padded barefoot over to look out the peephole.  The distorted image of Phil’s chin greeted her on the other side. 

Her heart leapt up into her chest as she turned the knob and opened the door.  The hinges creaked loudly enough that he turned to look at them.  “That’s loud.  Want me to fix that?”  

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a tool belt hidden in that go-bag of yours…” She nodded down to the overnight bag in his hand.  

He smirked and shifted his weight to the other leg.  “No.  But I figured I could fix it tomorrow.  I saw a hardware store on the corner…They’re bound to have some WD-40.”  

“You’re spending the night, then?”

“I’m sorry…was that presumptuous? I spent the night last night.  Just had to go home to get a few things…”  

She shrugged and stepped back to allow him.  “I just…keep waiting for this to fall apart.”  

“The door?  I think it’ll hold till morning at least, Darcy.”  She closed it behind him and slid the lock into place, her breath catching in her throat when he spun her around and pressed his lips to hers.  “I want to stay tonight…and any night you want me here.  How’s that?”

She nodded and relaxed into the second kiss.  Which turned into a third.  And so on and so forth. 

 


	5. *'ABO; Sex Pollen; Exhibitionism' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> ABO, Heat, Sex Pollen, Exhibitionism, Smut

Darcy whimpered when he nuzzled her neck, the heat inducer they’d gotten from Stark already working its magic on her.  

Phil was affected too, it must have been apparent in her scent.  Already.  That was…interesting.  

The big windows of his office were facing the city.  The sun was shining through them.  Anyone could see what they were about to do.  

And that just made it all the hotter.  

He growled against her, his hand reaching up and under her skirt to rub her clit.  Darcy moaned softly and laid back on his desk.  

 


	6. *'Semi-Public Sex' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Semi-Public Sex, Smut

Darcy yanked him by the tie into the trailer that the scientists had recently vacated.  

“They could be back at any time, Darcy…” Phil reminded her, looking around nervously.  

She took it upon herself to assuage his fears, by pressing her lips to his and reaching down to rub his already noticeable erection through his pants.  

“Guess we’ll have to make it quick, then…” She hopped up on a counter, hiking up her skirt to reveal…nothing.  Because she’d taken off her panties and stuffed them in her purse.  Easier access and all.  

Phil licked his lips and reached for his belt.  

Obviously, time wasn’t going to be an issue here. 

 


	7. 'Stargazing' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

She approached him from behind, standing there just a scant foot or so from him.  He could feel her body heat in the cool desert air.  The scent of her perfume pervaded his nostrils.  Sweet, but with notes of something floral and decidedly herbal.  

“I’m not returning your iPod, Ms. Lewis.”  

“I know,” she said.  "Just wanted to come stand with you.  You looked lonely.“  

He turned to face her, his eyes catching on her blue ones.  He should shake his head, say no.  Refuse her pity.  Because that’s what it was.  But he didn’t want to, dammit.  

"I was.”  

“Was?”  

“I’m not anymore.”  He smiled to indicate that she was the reason, and her returning grin could have lit up the night sky.  

 


	8. 'Sweaters' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Sweaters, Daydreaming

Okay,  so the only thing hotter than Phil Coulson in a button up Oxford was Phil Coulson with a cable knit sweater over an Oxford.

Darcy was pretty sure she must have some kind of professor kink or something.  Given the amount of time she spent imagining the good agent in various collegiate positions of power over her.

“Do you want it, Darcy?” Phil asked.

Her eyes widened.  “WHAT?”

“This extra coffee they gave me at the shop this morning…” He was holding out the paper cup like some kind of offering.

“Oh, right.  Yeah.  Yeah,  I want it,” she said,  nodding.  

She needed to get this daydreaming under control.

 


	9. 'Fake Relationship' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Fake/Pretend Relationship

Darcy slipped her hand into Phil’s and tugged him over towards her mother.  "Mom?  This is Phil Coulson.  My new squeeze…"  

Her mother’s eyebrows raised.  "Phil, is it? Nice to meet you… I was starting to think Darcy wouldn’t ever meet a young man to settle down with… and I can see she hasn’t.“  

Darcy audibly groaned and Phil squeezed her hand before replying.  "What I don’t lack in years, I make up for by being filthy stinking rich.”  

Her mother’s eyes widened even more, if that were at all possible.  Darcy suspected all that Botox was finally paying off.  "How filthy, Mr. Coulson?“  

"Ever hear of the Rockafellers?”  Phil asked.  "Chump change compared to me.“  

"You’ll have to tell me more about that over lunch,”  Mrs. Lewis said, turning towards the door.  

Darcy glared up at him, keeping her voice low so her mother wouldn’t hear.  "What the hell?  You’re filthy stinking rich now?“  

He shrugged. "Figured I might as well be.  This is all to impress your mother, right?”  

“Well, yeah.  But how am I supposed to get rid of you now?”  

“Guess you’ll have to keep me for a little while,” he said with a smirk.  

Darcy didn’t think that would be the difficult part at all.  

 


	10. 'Dark Chocolate' for tqpannie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Banter, Chocolate

“Hey. iPod stealer!” Darcy hollered, stomping over to where Coulson was currently leaning. He was the picture of nonchalance. “You’re stealing my chocolate too?”  

Phil took a bite of said chocolate (totally hers, by the way, she was one-hundred-percent right about that). “They don’t even make iPods anymore, how are you still upset about that?”  

“You’re eating my chocolate.” She snatched the bar from his hand.  "This is mine.“  

"You didn’t answer my question,” he countered, smirking slightly.

“I’m upset about it because you are  _still_  stealing my stuff. Stealing my chocolate, no less. You know, if you wanted my attention, there are less horrible ways.”  

She really was kind of adorable sometimes. Most times.  Especially right now.  

“I’m sorry, Darcy. Do you feel better now that you’ve gotten that off your chest?”  

“Not in the slightest. Your teeth marks are in my chocolate.”  

“Can I make it up to you somehow? Take you out to dinner?” Phil smiled.  "We can take Lola.“  

Darcy searched his face, and either liked what she saw there or couldn’t find anything she didn’t.

"Okay. But I get to order the most decadent dark chocolate dessert and you can’t have any.”  

“Deal. I’ll pick you up at seven.”    

“Deal,” she stuck out her hand so they could shake on it. They did, but then he pressed a kiss to the back of it, which made her blush bright red.  

Scratch what he’d said before. She was the most adorable when she was blushing.

 


	11. 'Books' for sarastark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Banter, Fluff, Flirting

Darcy placed a bookmark in the book she was reading, placing it on the table when Phil approached.

“Oh, don’t stop reading on my account…” he said quickly, gesturing to the book.  "You can finish the chapter if you need–“

"I actually already finished it, I just like to look like I’m reading… like fifty percent of people will usually leave you alone if you look like you’re reading,” she said with a light laugh.

He glanced at the cover. “Was it good?”

She pushed it across the table. “You should definitely read it and find out.”  

“I’m not much of a reader these days…” he said, his fingertips grazing the cover.

“Well, these days are over. Tomorrow’s a new one.” Her hand brushed over his as she pressed it down on the cover of the book.  "Besides. I want someone to talk to about it and no one else I know has read it. Indulge me.“

He took the book, sliding it into one of his many coat pockets.  "I’ll give it a shot.”

 


	12. "Hey. Hey... it's just me." for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _“Hey, hey… it’s just me.”_
> 
> Hurt/Comfort, Post Avengers: Infinity War, Loss

A hand appeared on her shoulder and Darcy jumped, nearly jolted out of her skin. Yeah, in fact, she was pretty sure that was her skeleton high-tailing it down what remained of Broadway.

Was it just her, or did she just watch the person driving the car she was riding in disappear into dust? This had to be a dream right?

She didn’t have to jump into the driver’s seat to keep the car from careening off the bridge. She didn’t have to weave in and out of the fucking crazy traffic to get to a place where she could stop the car, get out and stagger off down the road with the dusty remnants of her companion staining her clothes.

She didn’t see an actual facts plane crash into a wall of fire where her apartment building was.

Nope. This was just a horrible, yet lucid, dream. And that hand on her shoulder wasn’t happening.

“Hey… Hey.  It’s just me.” The familiar voice soothed, his hand tightening on her shoulder and pulling her close. “It’s just me. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Phil,” she whimpered, her arms coming up to wrap around him. “God, I thought maybe you’d… dusted out of here too.”

“Same,” he said, holding her close. “But I’m still here, and so are you.”

Looking around at the wreckage around them, Darcy wasn’t exactly sure what ‘here’ was. But she was more than relieved that Phil was here with her.

 


End file.
